


Two worlds combine: Together we stand

by Big_Chungus_Kid21



Series: FANFICS OF PJO BY ME [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Post-The Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Chungus_Kid21/pseuds/Big_Chungus_Kid21
Summary: Perseus Jackson thought he was done with quests. He was wrong. When Rachel issues a knew prophecy, something concerning him, he knew something was wrongHarry Potter knew something was up when Dumbledore invited "Camp Wizardry" for the Second Triwizard Tournament hosted at Hogwarts. The Americans seemed nice, he wanted to be nice too, that is until he saw a black splotch on Percy's forearm.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: FANFICS OF PJO BY ME [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918852
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My second book! Hope you all like this mashup.
> 
> Plus, I brought back Fred, Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius and Tonks. Also, the knew head of International Magical Co-operation is now Percy Weasley.

\----PERCY----

I can't believe it! Leo's back on Festus with Calypso. Maybe we can have a normal year after all. 

"Seaweed Brain!" A voice rang. It was my wise girl. What did she want now? "Chiron wants all of us, the Seven, Nico and Calypso at the Big House snappy!

"Yes, Miss Chase!" I laughed.

"Don't call me that!" She shouted back.

"Ok, Miss Chase!" On that I ran to the big house. hoping to avoid the girlfriend screaming bloody murder and running after me.

At the Big House, Chiron was pacing around the rec room. 

"Ah there you are Percy. And Annabeth too. Good. That is all of us accounted for. Now I have a Quest for you. And before you start protesting, it was assigned by Hecate, so you have no choice.

You 9 will be going to the Wizarding World in Britain." Leo interrupted, saying," There ain't no wizards!" In a poorly planned British Accent.

"As I was saying, before Mr. Valdez so nicely interrupted, you are assigned with the task of keeping a lookout for 1 Harry Potter, the Hero of their world, as he atteptes to best the triwizard tournament, which you all will be participating in. Now the Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, knows your identities, for he is a son of Hecate. You can confide all you want to him. Lastly, you will be leaving in an hour. Any questions?"

Piper raised her hand. "Headmaster?"

Chiron nodded. "You will be going to a school for magic. You can purchase your stuff at Diagon Alley. The bartender at the Leaky Cauldron is a son of Dionysus, so he will recognise you. Anymore questions?"

No one said anything. "Well then, go packing! Hecate will pick you up in excatly 55 minutes.


	2. Three Schools???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip to when the three schools arrive at Hogwarts.
> 
> The 9 wands are in the following:
> 
> Percy- Coral, Hippocampus tail hair  
> Annabeth-Olive, Owl Feather  
> Jason- Thunderbird Hide, Thunderbird Feather  
> Piper- Dove hide, A piece of a broken heart  
> Hazel- Hazel, Diamond  
> Frank- Blood, Animal Meat  
> Leo- Celestial Bronze, Phoenix Feather  
> Calypso- Almond, Cinnamon  
> Nico- Poplar, Thestral Tail Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter!!!
> 
> No Hinny, sorry!

\--Third Person--

Hogwarts was back in view. He was back to retake his year. It was compulsory for all people to retake their year, thus the first year had many more people. 

Harry moved quickly through the crowd. His body swaggering from the amount of gifts received. Nose high, he made his way to the carriges.

"Hey Hermione, can we put all this is your bag?" Her bag had a undetecable extension charm, so thats where he stuffed it.

The "Golden" Trio staggered into the Great Hall as if they owned the place. Little did they know the real "Owners" were about to come in.

As the last student was sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore began his speech. 

"Welcome all to another year. We rejoice, as Voldemort is gone! The trio please stand up!" They stood up, and received thunderous applause. " Well it is my duty to say, the infamous Triwizard tournament is taking place AGAIN! This time there will be a fourth school joining us. The delegates from all schools will be arriving shortly for dinner. A twist, the delegats of the fourth school are studying with the Gryffindors. Let's go to the courtyard shall we!"

Harry looked around. The old carridge of Beauxbatons was here.

"Anddddddddd here come Beauxbaton Academy!" The boys and girls left the carrige. Like 4 years earlier, the jaws of some students dropped. And in the lead was Madame Maxime.

Out the Giant Lake appeared the durmstrang ship, but surprisingly the Headmaster was ... Viktor Krum!

"Ah Viktor, from Champion to Judge now!"

And Krum spoke in perfect English," Hello, Albus. Good to know your keeping up!" They exchanged chuckles.

How the last school was going to make their entrance, nobody knew. Except Dumbledore.

Thats when Dennis Creevey screamed," Look up!"

In perfect formation came 9 animals with wings. Suspiciously like Thestrals, they were... Pegasi!

Everyones jaw dropped, including the famous Hermione Granger. "Thats the supposedly extinct Pegasi..."

The Pegasi seemed to listen to the Leader, like magic. They swooped down to the lake and landed in sync. 

In the lead was none other than the Son of Poseidon himself.

"And that, is th delegates of Camp Wizardry! Their Headmaster will only come sometimes, and they will live in the ryffindor Tower.

\---Harry---

As the Boy Who Lived, he had seen many things. Not Pegasi, though.

The first boy who came was like a cooler, muscular looking version of himself. But the moment he saw the dark splotch on his forearm, and the way he walked like he owned the place, he instantly disliked him. 

Next came the most beautiful blonde he had ever seen. With her princess curls and stormy grey eyes. she would be his true OTP. But when the boy held his hand, jealousy aroused in him. Likewise, some boys groaned loudly. 

The rest of the delegates came quickly. They all looked stunning. Without another word, they swpt towards the castle


	3. Mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The place thought it had to be Annabeth Chase, but how wrong they were... (Except the Demigods and Dumbledore.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected update, right?

\---Third Person POV---

The Goblet of fire set on the teachers table. It was the moment. The moment that the schools were waiting for. A day earlier, the schools had put their names in. The time has come. Dumbledore put out the lights with his deluminator. The waiting had started.

\---Harry POV---

I watched as Dumbledore put out the lights. The Goblet with its glow, with the weird fire burning. Then, it turned red. I watched as Dumbledore seized the parchment and shouted," The Hogwarts Champion is Harry Potter!" 

I stood up, where 3 tables were looking in pride. I was the chosen champion again. Beaming, I made my way down the stairs. This year they set up a feed of th Great Hall. I watched as the flames turned red again and Dumbledore shouting," The Beauxbaton champion in Gabrielle Delacour! (Just pretend she is seventeen.)"

I shooked Gabrielle's hand as she came in.

The Flames turned red again, Dumbledore shouted," The Durmstrang Champion is Johannes Vloliakoff!"

Same to him, with a reassuring pat on the back.

Thats when the feed turned of, sound off. When the door opened, I fully expected, like the other 2, the princess curls of the blonde...

\---Percy POV---

I knew it would be me.

We had a discussion with Dumbledore. For the sake of Potter's protection, they agreed for me. 

I was the only 1 out of the 9 who put my name in.

But the fire was Styx fire. I tried my sword on myself. I was invurneble again. Cool.

When the flame turned red for the 4th time, I stood up, when Dumbledore began to speak, I moved up the tables.

"... Percy Jackson!" 

Everyone looked up in shock. They were expecting the Wise Girl, most smarter, daring and maure of us. They were wrong.

The other three in the room were just as shocked. 

"I don't think we've met, have we?" I said to break the tension.


	4. Potter knows about the first challenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Percy is given hints by Dumbledore and finds the first task, he told Harry but was shocked about Harry doing it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 in a day???
> 
> Nope. SIKEEEEE

\---Percy POV--

Dumbledore said something about the forest. I told Annabeth, and she replied," Sneak in, I'll lend you my cap."

So I ended up in the forest with no place to go. Then I saw Hagrid. Knowing him from COMC (care of magical creatures), I followed him, when we reached a clearing, my jaw dropped. 

4 dragons, running around in a transparent arena. The first task was Dragons.

I sprinted back to the castle.

"Annabeth, the first task is Dragons! I think there was a ridgeback, fireball, horntail and erumpet. They all breathe fire right? So is there any fire resistance spell?"

So I spent the rest of the day practising Impervius on myself. 

The next day, I met Harry.

"Harry, the first task is Dragons."

For some weird reason, he smirked. " I've beaten the tournament before, so I know all the tasks. But I heard that the 3rd one would change, goodluck with that, Pretty-boy." He ran off to the equally smirking rest of the Golden Trio and their friends.

\---Third Person POV---

The rest of the day passed quickly, the "Golden" Trio sat in their dormitories. 

"I think they are hiding something. They seem really powerful, but are hiding something. We are the most powerful wizards pf the age, aren't we? The saviours of the world? Let's eavesdrop." Said Harry.

Putting on the invisibility cloak, they snuck out and tried to enter the hallway that led to the door saying: Camp Wizardry.

KEYWORD: TRIED

Something blocked their way, cursing, they tried all fors known to pass through but failed. Dejected, they snuck back to their dormitories.

Timeskip....

"Okay, now, this is the first challenge. Everyone, you will be fighting..."

Apparently Percy lost track of whathe was saying after fighting. Seaweed Brain.

\---Percy POV---

"Mr Jackson! Your turn!" I put my hand into the bag and pulled out a mini erumpet with the letter "4" on it. Great, I was last. Harry smirked and glared at me. 

"Good Luck with that, Death Eater. He pulled open the curtain and I caught a glimpse of outside.

An arena.


	5. The fast ending of the First Challenge, provided by the one the only PERSASSY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy got a supremely high score.

\---Percy POV---

"Daring. Oh the nerve! There's that firebolt 2.0! And Merlin's beard that was over! Now for your score..."

Harry must have beaten the dragon. Out went Johannes.

" And oh my that was a nice curse! Can we summon the egg? No I'm afraid not, get it quick and YESSS!"

I was not listening anymore. My chest was boiling with hate. You make us fight in an arena? Like sport?

Jason POV

We were screwed. Percy is going to rage. The moment we sat down at an arena, me and Pipes shared a look. This was going to be interesting.

\---Percy POV---

"Mr Jackson, your turn!"

I stepped out. "Three, two, one, FIGHT!" Shouted Oliver Wood.

I pointed my wand at myself, but couldn't help to cast a spell at myself. Anger clouded my vision. To put up the act, I poinred the wand at the dragon, using my powers I caused the blood to stop for 3 seconds, causing it to collapse, in which I scooped up the Golden Egg. The arena was silent.

" Umm, now for y-your score Mr. Jackson."

10 from Maxime, 10 from Dumbledore, 9 from Krum, 9 from Weasley and 10 from Wood.

" The positions are, in first place, Mr. Jackson with 48 points, second place Mr Potter with 42 points, third place Ms Delacour with 39 points and fourth place Mr Vloliakoff with 38 points."

"You are dismissed."

I went to find my Annie. It had been a tiring day to use so much power.


	6. The Mermaids, The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy thinks he is halluncilating. Why is he hearing voices while others hear screaming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 in a day, never thought this would happen!

\---Percy POV---

The moment I stepped into the Guest common room, I got claps on the back.

When I entered the Gryffindor common room, I received a lot of whole-hearted glares, due to the fact I just beat their champion, the one the only Harry Potter. But they wre smriking at me, like they already knew the next task. Well he did, cos he was a champion.

"Annabeth, care to open the egg?" I asked her.

She opened it, and I heard a song

Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground-

Thats when Annabeth closed the egg.

"What was that?" The other eight shouted.

"Why did you close it? I heard a song!"

Annabeth looked at me, with that "I'm thinking of something look."

"What did it sing?"

I recited what I heard.

She smacked her head. "Of course! 'We cannot sing above the ground!' Percy heard because the voices are UNDERWATER! Merpeople speak Mermish, which can only be heard in water!"

I went into my room and put a silencing charm on it then I openned the egg.

Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took.  
But past an hour - the prospect's black  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.

I told them the song. We spent the whole afternoon. But we came o the conclusion that it had something to do with the lake, which was what I was happy about.

TIMESKIP--->

\---Third person POV---

The four champions met up as Dumbledore briefed them.

"Now the time has come. The Yule Ball is here. You have to pick a date and dance. The dance is in a week. Good Luck."

\---Harry POV---

When Dumbledore told us that the Yule ball was coming, I already had a date in mind, the beautiful blonde Annabeth. Of course she'll say yes to me, I'm the Hero of the World, am I not? Don't go with Percy, you problably wanted him because he looked like me.

The moment I saw Annabeth, I asked her out on the spot.

"Dear Annabeth, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me? Not like you'd say no." I muttered the last part under my breath.

And she did the thing I did not imagine. She said," Nah."

SHE TURNED DOWN THE CHOSEN ONE. JACKSON MUST HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!

When it was time to sleep, I went back to the common room, where I saw Jackson asking out beautiful Annabeth.

The worst part? She said OF COURSE! Time to make her change her mind.

\---Percy POV---

The moment I stepped into the Great Hall, all girls eyes turned to me. A girl, I think her name was Ronilva or something, gave me chocolates, which I knew, due to my water powers, that they were spiked with love potion. Then I had about a hundred girls saying stuff like," Percy! Be my date", "You wanna go out?" or "Please come with me to the Yule Ball!" And I turned down flat.  
"I'm going with my girlfriend." I went back to the Gryffindor common room and found Annie there, which I asked out immediatly.

"No... Of course I will, Seaweed Brain!"

Thats when I found Harry storming to us, a crowd of Gryffindors watching. 

"Why are you going to go to the ball with this coward, lame, pathetic excuse of a DEATH EATER? You could have gone with the Hero, Saviour of the world, and Chosen One!" He asked Annabeth. Cue the gasps from the crowd.

"I am not one of those silly and offensive people who follow that Moldyshorts or whatever his name is, Potter." I said quietly.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I SAW YOUR DARK MARK THE DAY YOU WERE HERE! YOU ARE A DEATH EATER TRYING TO COME IN AND HELP BRING VOLDEMORT BACK AND KILL ME IN THE PROCESS, LIKE BARTY CROUCH JR.!"

I brandished my SPQR tattoo in his face. "Next time, clean your eyes, so-called 'Hero'."

And I entered the Guest common room.

\---Time Skip---

The ball was ready. Percy Jackson was not. His clothes were picked out by Aphrodite herself, and so was Annabeth's. He fidgeted, and when the knock came on his door, he openned it, and saw a simply stunning looking Annabeth.

My jaw dropped. "I am the most lucky person in my life!"

She smirked. "Stop or you'll catch flies in your mouth."

At the Great Hall, the Champions and their partners stood in a room in the side, waiting.

"And here are the Champions!"

First out was Gabrielle, who had chosen Neville, who looked at her admiringly.

Next was Johannes, with Luna, again who looked at the former admiringly.

Next was Harry and Ginny, who looked out with pride.

Last was Percy and Annabeth, which caused quite a commotion. 

Both were thrown looks of deepest loathing, like Hermione was 4 years ago. They were quite attractive. 

"And dance!"

When Percy and Annabeth started to dance, it was a dance with a couple like no other.


	7. Something... fishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second challenge, with Percy raging about them taking Annabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did as the title of this chapter???

\---Third Person POV---

Percy woke up feeling weird. Annabeth wasn't in bed beside him. The covers looked like she woke up long ago. He went out to the guest common room, only to find that everyone was downstairs already. When he saw Jason, he wouldn't meet his eyes. 

"Jason, have you senn Annie?" Jason shook his head, but from his expression I knew something was up.

"From your expression I can tell you are lying. Where is she?"

"Ok, so earlier this morning, Dumbledore came in, and he told us he was going to need Annabeth, something for the challenge. She agreed, so please don't go into a rage." Jason relented.

Percy was seething. They dare take his Wise Girl?

"Eat up Perce, you need it." Hazel said.

"Yeah, The water boy needs food to be able to control water!"

"LEO!" Percy shouted. 

Time skip............

BABABABABAAA

BABBAABABABBABABABABAABABABABAAAABABA!!!!!!

"Ladies and gentlemen of the 4 schools, welcome, to the second task, the Black Lake. If you have figured out the clue from th golden egg, you would know what I'm talking about. And our rankings, in 1st place, Mr Jackson, with 48 points! In 2nd place, Mr Potter, with 42 points, in 3rd place Ms Delacour with 39 points and in 4th place Mr Vloliakoff with 38 points. Now I trust you champions have means to use? Yes? Well, we will judge you after all of you have returned. Get ready, in 3, 2, 1 go!" voiced Wood.

Percy had stopped listening. He was extremely angry at the judges. FIrst they make him fight in an arena, now this? He was sick and tired. When go was heard, he dived in, and sent his senses for Annabeth. Wood stood up, with the entrie population of girls who thought he was hot. Dumbledore and the rest, frankly, knew he was good with water, so they just watched.

\---Percy POV---

The task was easy. I shot through the water, found Annie, then sliced through the tough seaweed with my sword, then shot through the surface, onto the shocked platform. Whatever. Mdm Pomfrey tried to heal my injuries, keyword tried. There were no injuries. 

Next was Vloliakoff, followed by Delacour, and finally, about 15min after to time limit, was Potter. To say he was shocked is an understatement.

"Now the score is as followed. Mr Potter, for returning outside the time limit, we award you a score of 40 points. Ms Delacour, we a good use of the bubble-head charm, we award you 45 points. Mr Vloliakoff, for use of incomplete but helpful transfiguration, we also award you 45 points. Mr Jackson for" Wood looked at Dumbledore, clearly not agreeing with him. Dumbledore nodded in a go-on gesture." use of accelearted elemental magic, we award you the most worthy score of 49 points! Dismissed."

"Nice job beating Mr oh-so-arrogant Potter's ass." said Piper.

"Thanks." Without another word, I went to my Annabeth, and kissed her passionately.


	8. Temporary Hiatus

So umm, like I mentioned on my first fic, I want to temporarily rest for this fic, I have lost inspiration to continue, until, then, wait for my update. On Temporary Hiatus

**Author's Note:**

> Might take time to write separate chapters for both books.


End file.
